Vertrauen
by Herbstchen
Summary: Ein recht kurzer Text; keine Kämfe gegen böse Digimon, "nur" Kampf mit dem Gewissen und der Vergangenheit...


A/N = Dieser Text neigt dazu keinen Sinn zu ergeben oder zumindest leicht verwirrend zu sein.  
  
Ein zweites Mal lesen hilft vielleicht... *lächelt unschuldig*  
  
Alles digimonartige in dieser Story gehört natürlich Bandai und Toei Animation, ich habe mir nur Charas geliehen und sie gehen bei mir nicht verloren. Ich schreibe, weil's mir Spaß macht und bekomme kein Geld dafür.  
  
Gewidmet ist dieser Text Schattenstern und Anni-chan, die der Story ihren Titel gab! *knuddel*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Dunkel.  
  
Es war so furchtbar dunkel.  
  
Er saß in sich zusammen gekauert, den Kopf auf den Knien und wollte seinen Augen nie mehr öffnen.  
  
Nie wieder aufs neue schmerzhaft entdecken müssen, dass er kein Licht mehr sah.  
  
Nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
  
Wie sehr sehnte er sich danach, nach der Wärme eines Lichts, dem er folgen konnte. Ein warmes Licht heraus aus dieser Dunkelheit, in der er sich befand und die ihn festhielt, ihn einschloss.  
  
Sie war kalt, kalt wie Eis und er würde erfrieren.  
  
Sie würde ihn umbringen, ganz langsam.  
  
Er würde Stück für Stück jede schöne Erinnerung verlieren, alles Schöne, alles Warme in ihm.  
  
Es hatte schon begonnen.  
  
Und mit dem Gedanken daran zerbrach etwas tief in seinem Inneren, im inneren seines Herzens.  
  
Er hatte es verloren.  
  
Nebel der Dunkelheit hatte sich um sein letztes Licht gelegt und es verschluckt. Kein führendes Licht mehr, auf das er hoffen konnte, denn das Licht seiner Hoffnung war verloschen.  
  
Nichts war ihm geblieben.  
  
Er hatte alles verloren.  
  
Er war allein.  
  
Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr und er begann zu zittern.  
  
Nein, er wollte nicht schwach sein, NEIN!  
  
// Aber es ist einfacher so. //  
  
'Was?'  
  
Er spürte einen Schmerz wie 1000 Nadeln auf der nackten Haut.  
  
// Du hast schon richtig verstanden, es ist einfacher und bei weitem nicht so schmerzhaft, wenn du es einfach geschehen lässt und dich nicht weiter wehrst. Es wird bald vorbei sein. //  
  
Die Stimme der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, klang seltsam beruhigend.  
  
'Nein!'  
  
Er hob den Kopf und öffnete reflexartig die Augen um sich nach dieser Stimme umzusehen.  
  
Sofort spürte er wieder den Schmerz, als er wieder nichts anderes als dieses unheimliche Schwarz sah.  
  
// Siehst du, nichts als Schmerz und Angst. Du hast doch Angst, nicht wahr? Schon die ganze Zeit. //  
  
Er schloss die Hände zu Fäusten und spürte eine Hitze in sich aufsteigen.  
  
Wut.  
  
Über seine Erniedrigung, diese verdammte Qual.  
  
Seine Angst.  
  
// Oh ja, du hast schreckliche Angst, denn du weißt nicht, was dich jetzt erwartet. //  
  
Nein, er wusste nicht, was jetzt kommen würde, was mit ihm passieren würde.  
  
// Tod? Ist es das, was du denkst? //  
  
Tod.  
  
Er spürte, wie Tränen an seinen Wangen hinunterrannen, doch warum wusste er nicht.  
  
'Wird das, was ich fühle, bald vorbei sein?'  
  
// Oh, befreit werden will der Herr?! // Die Stimme geriet in Rage.  
  
// Du bist so jämmerlich! Das alles ist dein Werk! DU bist Schuld an alledem! //  
  
Nein.  
  
Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er vor Schmerz zerplatzen wollte.  
  
Nein, verdammt noch mal, nein.  
  
Er war daran nicht Schuld, er nicht!  
  
"Nein!" schrie er in die Dunkelheit hinaus und sprang auf seine Füße.  
  
Sein Atem ging schneller.  
  
// Oh doch. Du hast schon deinen Bruder getötet. Siehst du nicht, zu was du fähig bist? //  
  
"Es war nicht meine Schuld, nicht ich..."  
  
// Doch du , deine Gedanken, deine bösen Gedanken haben ihn getötet. Dein Wunsch.  
  
Oder irre ich mich? //  
  
Der Stimme schien es Spaß zu machen, ihn an das zu erinnern.  
  
"Aber ich, ich..."  
  
Doch.  
  
Er hatte es sich gewünscht.  
  
Er.  
  
Und kein anderer.  
  
Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass sein Bruder verschwinden sollte.  
  
Er hatte nie genug Beachtung bekommen, nein, die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte immer Osamu bekommen.  
  
Und seine Eltern waren stolz auf ihn gewesen. Ihr Sohn, ein Genie!  
  
Alle hatten sie beneidet, um ihren hochbegabten Sohn.  
  
Nur er war immer außen vor geblieben.  
  
Wut.  
  
An dieses Gefühl erinnerte er sich genau, dieses hitzige Gefühl, das ihn nicht mehr klar hatte denken lassen.  
  
Ja, er hatte verschwinden sollen.  
  
Der Unfall. Von einem Auto angefahren.  
  
Und er hatte es sich gewünscht.  
  
Die Tränen kamen wieder und seine Knie gaben plötzlich nach.  
  
Ja.  
  
Er war es gewesen.  
  
Er hatte seinen eigenen Bruder umgebracht.  
  
Mörder.  
  
// Na, begreifst du endlich? Findest du nicht selbst auch, dass das hier eine durchaus passende Strafe für dich ist? Du hast dich selbst hier reingesperrt und hast es verdient! //  
  
Vorbei.  
  
Alles vorbei.  
  
Stille.  
  
Die Dunkelheit um ihn herum schluckte alles, nicht einmal mehr das Geräusch seiner Atemzüge hörte er. Atmete er noch?  
  
  
  
Ken.  
  
'Was?'  
  
// Verschwinde! //  
  
Ein Licht.  
  
Ein Licht aus der Dunkelheit kam auf ihn zu.  
  
Mit der Zeit nahm es menschliche Formen an.  
  
Er kannte es nicht.  
  
Ken.  
  
War das sein Name?  
  
Komm mit.  
  
'Wohin?'  
  
Du brachst hier nicht zu bleiben, komm mit!  
  
'Ich kann nicht.'  
  
// GANZ RECHT, ER GEHÖRT HIERHER! //  
  
Mit Staunen beobachtete er, wie das Licht, das von der Gestalt ausging, immer heller strahlte, sich ausbreitete.  
  
Sollte etwa...?  
  
Wer...?  
  
Für ihn...?  
  
Die dunkelbraunen Augen der Gestalt glänzten liebevoll und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht ab. Er fühlte, wie warme Hände die Seinen ergriffen und sie vertrauensvoll drückten.  
  
Komm und vertrau mir!  
  
Ich helfe dir! 


End file.
